Can You Hear Me?
by Namibean
Summary: The greatest challenge Sanji and Nami have is actually a double threat.


This is my contribution for **SanNami Week - Day 3 Prompt: Can You Hear Me?** Originally posted on my Tumblr account 03/03/17. ^^

* * *

 _Twins…_ The first cry pierced through the haze of sleepiness and exhaustion in the middle of the night. Or maybe it was early morning? Nami couldn't tell time anymore. Not for the last few weeks, at least. Brown eyes slowly blinked open as a second cry joined the first in a duet. There was a half yawn, half sigh from the woman before she practically rolled out of bed.

Bare feet softly staggered across the wooden floor. _Twins…_ The word repeated in the former navigator's thoughts. As a crew, the Straw hats faced how many different foes? Incredibly, freakishly strong foes at that! Who would have guessed that twins would be the most formidable match two of the members would have to face? One baby was intimidating enough to care for as a new parent. Two were downright overwhelming. Sanji-kun never was one to do anything half-assed. Of course their first "child" would end up being twins.

Peering into the crib, Nami made out two little crying bundles in the dark. They both needed changing. Both were probably hungry as well. The ginger woman closed her eyes and exhaled. She was going to need help again. **"Alright,"** she whispered as she picked up one of the bundles. The infant greeted his mother by kicking his legs. This one was definitely Ichigo. Natsumi was whiny, but she didn't seem to be as fussy as her brother. **"Let's go wake up daddy."**

It may have been from years of practice sleeping in the same cabin as six other noisy, snoring, stinky men, but Nami soon learned after they were married that Sanji-kun was a very heavy sleeper. There could be a typhoon with gale force winds outside their window and he would still be sleeping soundly. The cook had no trouble waking up early as usual, but when it came to getting up in the middle of the night to take care of the twins, he was almost hopeless… _almost._

 **"Sanji-kun,"** the ginger woman called to her husband in a hushed tone. She nudged him while still holding their son. There was a stupid grin on his face accompanied by some mumbling that maybe sounded like her name. **"Sanji-kun, can you hear me? Wake up."** Instead of following her request, he rolled on his side with his back to her. His arm pawed at her side of the bed, which was now empty. One of her eyebrows twitched. **"Wake up!"** Not so gently this time, she elbowed him in the back. The blond stirred and then began to panic when he couldn't find his wife in her usual spot. As soon as he shouted out her name, Nami smacked him in the shoulder. **"Shhh!"** She put Ichigo into his arms, where the infant proceeded to kick his father. **"I need your help, please."** She patted his head before going back to the crib to take care of Natsumi.

By the time Sanji-kun got out of bed and changed Ichigo, Natsumi was changed and fed. Exchanging the twins, Nami caught the blond eyeing up her breasts. **"Hey! Eyes front!"** He flinched then frowned. Was he whining while cradling their daughter?! There was another forlorn glance as the woman began feeding their son. **"Don't give me that look,"** she warned. **"You're the one who did this."**

After a few minutes, Natsumi was asleep again. Successfully laying the baby down in the crib, the cook whispered he was going back to sleep. Nami couldn't help smiling as he kissed her forehead before returning to bed. It was exhausting and she gave him a lot of grief, but she was extremely grateful to have him. The fact that he even got up and helped meant more than anything. Someone like Zoro or Luffy probably would have just continued to sleep through the night, leaving all of the responsibility to her. Of course Sanji-kun was different. She wouldn't have married him otherwise.

Finally finished with feeding Ichigo, Nami laid the baby down to sleep and crawled back into bed. Her husband was already fast asleep and reaching out to her side of the bed again. Amused, the former navigator poked his cheek. **"Sanji-kun, can you hear me?"** Incoherent mumbling answered her question. She giggled softly and inched closer. **"Thank you,"** she whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek. Suddenly she was enveloped in arms and legs as he practically jumped on top of her with a garbled _"Nami-swaa〜n!"_ She struggled and growled at the man, but it was no use. From experience, she knew he wouldn't let go until he woke up. With a resigned sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
